


Comfort and Grace

by szm



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2. Foggy knows he and Matt aren't okay. But there's nowhere else he wants to go for this.</p>
<p>(See notes at the end to explain the off-screen death if you would rather know before reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Grace

Foggy stood outside Matt’s apartment door. He had his fist raised to knock but couldn’t bring himself to do it. His suit suddenly felt like dressing up clothes that a kid would wear, rather than something very nice and respectable as befitting Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz’s new rising star. Foggy slowly lowered his hand and stared at the simple wooden barrier in front of him as if it held all the answers. It didn’t.

Was he allowed to do this anymore? He and Matt hadn’t even talked, save messages passed through Karen, for nearly six months. That was the longest amount of time Foggy and been without Matt for years, and it hurt. But Foggy was okay, doing well at work, going out with friends. Living with the gaping hole his best friend had left, sure, but still living.

Then this news came and Matt was the only one Foggy wanted to tell. The only one he wanted to be around right now. Not because he would understand necessarily better than anyone else, just because he was Matt. Foggy always felt safe, the most like himself when he was with Matt. That was still true, even though he wasn’t even sure who _Matt_ was anymore. 

Foggy let his fist lower to his side and pressed his forehead to the door, trying to hold back the heat and pressure behind his eyes that indicated tears were about to follow. Matt probably wasn’t even in, it was late, he was probably out Daredevilling… if you could use that as a verb. Something he’d already proven was more important than anything else… than doing his job properly in court… than his own safety… than _Foggy_. 

It’s not fair, the eight year old in Foggy wants to shout, Matt was supposed to always be there. Didn’t he promise that much? Didn’t they always say that? The adult Foggy actually is knows that life doesn’t always work out like that. This isn’t fair to Matt, whatever their problems might be, it’s not what Foggy is upset about now. He’s just displacing the grief. Probably for the best Matt isn’t in, he pushed Foggy out of his life and Foggy left willingly. They’re not this kind of friends anymore. That doesn’t change just because Foggy wants it to. (Needs it to.)

Foggy lets out a deep breath. He’ll go, maybe ring Karen, maybe just leave it for tonight and talk to Marci in the morning. He’ll go home and let the tears fall. That’s supposed to help, right? Not just leave you feeling wrung out and worse?

He stumbles when the door opens under his head. Matt steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Foggy, what’s wrong?” asked Matt, same voice, same hand, same stupid handsome face, same tone he always used when Foggy was upset. Hair a mess, like he’d just pulled off the mask…

Foggy was going to go. He’d already talked himself out of this. He was a grown-up and he and Matt were through, for solid, sensible, reasons. Whatever vestigial instinct had brought Foggy here he didn’t have to listen to it. But when Foggy opened his mouth all that came out was the smallest voice Foggy had ever heard come out of himself. “My Grandma died, she had a massive stroke and she died.”

Matt drew him in, wrapped his arms round Foggy and there was nothing else that Foggy could do but let the tears soak into the material covering Matt’s shoulder. It smelled like Matt’s detergent, more like home than Foggy’s new apartment, his new life. Matt was saying pointless soothing things, like ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘you’re going to be okay’. 

Nothing was better, nothing was fixed. But Foggy felt like maybe he could breathe for the first time since his mother called him two hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy's grandmother has had a stroke and died. He goes to see Matt even though he's not sure if he should. 
> 
> I may write this from Matt's pov as well, not sure yet.


End file.
